Zachary Newman (A Sacrilegious Life)
Zachary Newman is a human-Nephalem, the product of a union between a Nephilim and a Cambion. He has spent the majority of his life trying to stay off the radar of any other supernatural entity. Personality Prior to the Averted Apocalypse, Zachary was effectively a normal member of society at his age. However, after the traumatic events he experienced and the death of his family at the hands of angels and demons, Zachary became concerned solely with his own personal survival. Upon seeing the utter devastation done to the Armageddon world and living among the remnants of humanity, monsters, and the pagan deities, Zachary developed a strong desire to help the victimized Earth to overcome the never-ending war between angels and demons; this resulted in him joining up with the few people left who were strong enough to fight back. Biography Early Life Born from a Nephilim mother and Cambion father, Zachary's early life was plagued by a constant fear of discovery by any number of supernatural creatures. As a Nephalem, he would be marked for death the instant his existence was discovered. Despite this, Zachary had an average life indistinguishable from a normal human. The Apocalypse When he had just turned twenty six, Heaven and Hell began their attempted apocalypse with angels walking the Earth again for the first time in millennia. Despite his family's best efforts, they were located by the warring factions with execution squads sent after the trio; his parents sacrificed their lives to give Zachary the strength to overpower and escape his hunters. Zachary spent months on the run, fighting to survive against angel and demon squads which were occasionally sent after him. After Michael and Lucifer were trapped in the Cage, Zachary reached and remained at a safe-house created by his parents. Bridging the Gap During Heaven's Civil War, Zachary was still hunted by angels and learned how to utilize their grace to empower himself for increasing periods of time. After the death of Raphael at the hands of a soul-empowered Castiel, he found the deceased Archangel's grace and collected it. While the Leviathan were roaming the Earth, Zachary managed to locate the Prophet Kevin Tran and tricked him into deciphering some of the angel tablet; this resulted in Zachary learning to create a portal to another universe. After removing Kevin Tran's memory of this event and knocking him unconscious, Zachary stepped into the unknown. Armageddon Arriving on a horribly devastated Earth Zachary was immediately besieged by a group of demons on order of Abaddon, the group trying to take him to the Queen of Hell. A small squadron of angels also arrived to investigate the anomaly, engaging the demons while Zachary escaped, teleporting far away and cloaking himself. Zachary shortly thereafter vomited Raphael's grace out into one of his vials due to the sheer effort required to open a Rift. Zachary located one of the few remaining resistance camps of humanity, where he would find the last polytheistic, finite gods and the Alpha Dragon acting as their protectors. Despite efforts to remain hidden as just a normal human, Zachary would be thrust into prominence when a large group of demons located and assaulted the refuge. Combining his somewhat mediocre hunting skills with angelic power, Zachary managed to save dozens of lives alongside the hunters, monsters, and pagan deities at the camp before retreating to a safe location with them. After the dust settled he was restrained and put in a prison designed to hold angels by the pagan deities, there they interrogated him as to who and what he was by the deity Veritas, who compelled him to speak the truth about his coming from another world and being a Nephalem. After this, Zachary managed to teleport out of the prison and went on the run. Equipment * Vial: Zachary carries a small plastic vial on his person, which he uses to contain either grace or demonic essence. He has several of them, with at least one containing the Archangel Raphael's grace. * Angel Blade: After being assailed by both angels and demons upon his arrival on the Armageddon World, Zachary managed to steal one of the angel's blades prior to escaping the ensuing conflict. It can kill most beings in existence. Powers & Abilities Powers Since he is a human-Nephalem, Zachary has an array of powers associated with angels and demons. His powers are somewhat diluted and there are difficulties with his powers his parents did not deal with. Due to his diluted demonic/angelic essence, Zachary is immune or resistant to certain items and magic that affect common angels and demons. He can also connect himself to the Angel and Demon Word of God Tablets simultaneously. His normal level of power is around that of a mid-tier demon or low-tier angel. *'Mid-tier demon/low-tier angel powers' - Zachary has the basic powers common to angels and demons up to the range of a mid-tier demon or low-tier angel. Unlike angels, he is immune to the fatal effects of a single stab to the heart by an angel blade, and unlike demons, he can withstand the demon-killing knife. He is only moderately affected by iron or salt. He can supernaturally perceive the true appearances of angels and demons, and hide himself from detection by low-tier demons or monsters and even weakened pagan deities for some time. *'Teleportation '- Zachary is able to instantly move from one location to another without occupying the space between. His teleportation is demonic; unless he consumes the grace of an angel it makes no sound and he can teleport while under the effects of either angel or demon dampening sigils, though not both. *'Super Strength' - Being a Nephalem, Zachary is far stronger than any human and somewhat stronger than mid level monsters or low level demons. Average pagan deities, even weakened ones, can overpower him. As his power comes from two sources, he can retain his demonic strength when affected by angel-dampening sigils, or retain his angelic might when affected by demon-dampening sigils. *'Smiting' - Though it damages his body and pains his soul without the grace of an angel, Zachary is capable of up to mid-level monsters. Against low-level demons and high-level monsters he would need intense concentration to smite them similar to low-tier angels against demons. *'Telekinesis' - Zachary can manipulate objects with his mind and will, allowing him to grasp and move things without physically touching them. *'Astral Projection' - Zachary can, with a thought, reveal his nature as a Nephalem. This causes his sclera to turn pitch black with his irises turning a deep, glowing blue while a bright red light emanates from his body. Unlike angels, he does not naturally possess wings. *'Illusion' - Zachary was able to alter his appearance and essence enough to allow to trick a Prophet of the Lord into thinking he was Sam Winchester and translate some of the Word of God for him. *'Regeneration' - Like demons and angels, Zachary can heal from non-fatal damage so long as he is not prohibited by either far stronger entities or magic; he can heal from the damage to his body that smiting another entity causes within a few minutes. *'Self-Power Restoration' - Unlike a Nephilim or Cambion, if Zachary's grace or demonic essence is removed either separately or simultaneously he can regain it without problematic occurrences or risk of death. *'Self-Soul Empowerment': Zachary has the capacity to use his own soul to bolster his powers. Doing so is risky however, as it damages his soul in the process and takes time to heal. His powers can be increased to overcome a low-tier angel, mid-tier demon, or high-tier monster. *'Angel Grace/Demon Essence Empowerment' - Because of his Cambion and Nephilim heritage, Zachary has the capacity to "supercharge" himself with either the grace of an angel or essence of a demon. It is possible for Zachary to consume the grace of an Archangel, the essence of a Cambion, or the grace of a Nephilim. According to himself normal angel grace and demonic essences are like gases eventually escaping an unsealed container; an archangel's power is more like a solid and would not escape him unless taken by another force or greatly expended through certain rituals. *'Word of God Empowerment' - Like angels and demons, Zachary can draw power from the tablets God had Metatron write. Unlike an angel or demon, however, he can actually gain strength from both of their respective tablets at the same time owing to his mixed heritage. Doing so would grant him twice the power Metatron had when linked to the angel tablet, though it will result in his body steadily deteriorating in a manner similar to how Castiel almost destroyed Jimmy Novak's body when in possession of every soul from Purgatory. Potential Powers Via angelic grace or demonic essences, Zachary could have an array of abilities not normally accessible to his normal state and abilities he does possess would reach new heights. * Reality Warping (Crossroad demon essence/High-Tier Angel Grace/Word of God tablet) - Zachary could potentially warp reality by making deals with the payment being human souls. The grace of a Seraphim, Grigori, Archangel, or a Word of God tablet would allow him to alter reality to varying degrees. * Wings (Grace) - Consuming an angel's grace will give him their wings, which will appear if he projects his true form. * White Light (Grace) - When consuming the grace of angels, Zachary can project a blast of white light. Its power depends on what type of angelic grace he has consumed. * Lower tier Nigh-Omnipotence (Archangel Grace/Single Word of God tablet) - If he absorbs the grace of an Archangel Zachary's inherent abilities become exponentially greater and he possess all the power inherent to an archangel possessing an adequate vessel and is capable of replicating their feats. The only beings who are unarguably stronger than him are God, Darkness, the original Death, a bolstered Archangel, the Shadow entity, a Nephilim who has an Archangel parent, or an Archangel possessing their true vessel. With a single Word of God tablet Zachary would have a power equivalent to the power granted by an Archangel's grace. ** Power Negation '- When using an Archangel's grace or a Word of God tablet it is within Zachary's power to render angels, demons, deities, monsters, and leviathan powerless. ** '''Molecular Combustion '- When using an Archangel's grace or a Word of God tablet Zachary can cause anything weaker than an Archangel to explode with the snap of his fingers. * '''Mid tier Nigh-Omnipotence (Angel & Demon Word of God tablets) - If Zachary were to link himself to both the angel and demon tablet at the same time it would grant him power beyond an average Archangel. He would be capable of replicating and even surpassing the feats Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel can achieve, though he would still be weaker than God, Darkness, and the original Death. A Nephilim who had an Archangel parent would be much stronger than him, with an Archangel bolstered via taking the grace of a Nephilim who had an Archangel parent being somewhat stronger than him. He would be capable of matching and therefore potentially killing an Archangel bolstered by three arch-angelic grace slivers who was not in their true vessel. This level of power is Zachary's limit, while he could potentially have greater strength within him via consuming grace or demonic essence after accessing both Tablets the power granted would be inaccessible. Abilities * Expert Hunter Skills '-' 'Despite not being a hunter himself, Zachary has some skills common to them. This includes knowledge of anti-demon sigils and anti-angel sigils, he also has a general knowledge of how to kill monsters without resorting to his powers. He also learned how to open rifts to another universe with an Archangel's grace and that the Word of God tablets were powerful tools. Fighting to survive, and later saving the Armageddon World necessitated Zachary becoming an extremely capable hand to hand combatant, he was able to contend with and defeat the Ruler of Heaven Zachariah, and the Ruler of Hell Abaddon, when his power was equal to theirs. Even after using angel dampening sigils to near totally suppress Michael's angelic might at the expense of his own while retaining his demonic powers, Zachary still came up short and was almost killed by the Archangel. Vulnerabilities Beings *'Primordial entities - God, The Darkness, Death, and the Archangels can destroy Zachary easily, even in weakened states. He is also not as skilled a fighter as any of the Archangels, even after his experiences while fighting to save the Armageddon World, with an archangel's grace he would be unlikely to defeat any one of them in an even fight. The New Death Billie is also more powerful than Zachary when he has a single Word of God tablet or an Archangel's grace, with the Shadow entity being similarly stronger than him. *'Consumed Essences '- When Zachary consumes the grace of an angel or essence of a demon, he will be more vulnerable to that specific species' weaknesses than normal. He is also unable to consume Angelic Grace and Demonic Essence at the same time. Too much power from outside sources, either angelic grace, demonic essence, or the Word of God tablets, will overwhelm and kill him. *'Nephilim' - While a nephilim born of a common angel's union with a human can only equal Zachary, the union of a Seraph or Grigori will be capable of quickly overpowering him. Jack Kline, the son of an archangel, could instantly kill a normal Zachary. *'Cambion' - Similarly, a Cambion born from the highest tier of demons can overwhelm Zachary. The unique Cambion, Jesse Turner, could easily kill a normal Zachary while Lucifer's power is present on Earth. *'Higher-Tier Angels & Demons' - Seraphs, Grigori, White Eyed Demons, Princes of Hell, and Knights of Hell can quickly get the better of Zachary if he does not have the power of a stronger entity within him. *'Pagan Deities' - Even when weakened, the average pagan deity is able to overpower Zachary. Additionally, their magic and unique abilities are effective against him, shown by how Veritas could compel him to tell the truth against his will. *'Demon/Angel Affecting Sigils' - While a demon trap cannot hold him, and neither can holy fire, a combination of the two can prevent Zachary from escaping an area. Similarly, because his powers are from both an angel and demon heritage, an angel or demon sigil will only cut his superhuman abilities in half; both an angel dampening sigil and a demon dampening sigil used simultaneously would remove Zachary's superhuman abilities for a time. Zachary has used this to his advantage when facing off against angels or demons, completely removing their powers while only taking away half of his own powers to give himself a huge advantage. *'Exorcisms' - While spells used to evict demons or angels from their host can't affect him normally, they can be used to remove any angelic or demonic essence within Zachary that is not his own while also rendering him powerless for a few days. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Hybrid Category:Angels Category:Demons Category:Low-tier Angels Category:Medium-tier Demons Category:Nephalem